Circuit boards are generally prepared by laminating a copper cladding to both sides of a plastic sheet. This sheet typically is an epoxy-glass material. Holes are then drilled through the copper clad plastic, thus exposing the plastic. This exposed plastic must then be plated to effect conductivity from one side of the board to the other. This is generally accomplished by treating the plastic with an activator by well known processes, subjecting the entire circuit board to electroless deposition of copper to render the treated areas receptive to electrolytic copper depositions, and then plating the board and the internal surfaces of the holes by electrodeposition of copper. The sharp corners formed by the perimeter of the holes adjacent to the top and bottom of the board must also be plated. While this copper plating can be accomplished by many different copper electroplating solutions presently on the market, the copper plate at these sharp corners has a tendency to develop cracks when the boards are subjected to thermal shock which occurs during further processing.